Time together
by animefreakg
Summary: Wally realizes he has feelings for Robin, and is unsure what to do next. Robin starts falling for Wally but doesn't know if his feelings will be accepted or if he will end up losing his best friend if he tells him. Birdflash. Warning Robin X Kid Flash
1. Chapter 1

Hi here is the first chapter of my story.

It is my first try at this pairing.

**WARNING**

**this is a Kid Flash X Robin fanfiction.**

_Disclaimer I do not own these characters, etc._

**_This is about the developing relationship of these two._**

'Why can't I stop looking at him? Why can't I stop thinking of that.' Wally asked himself, running around Mt. Justice for the third time. Still not able to get today's mission out of his head.

Earlier that day.

"Kid Flash, Robin report to the Batman immediately for mission assignment." They heard red tornado over the PA.

"Have the others returned from their mission yet?" Kid Flash asked Robin.

"No." Robin replies. "Finally, a solo mission" Robin whispers smirking to himself.

"HEY." Kid Flash says indignantly, flipping Robin's cape over his head. "Let's see how well you fight crime when you can't see" He says as he runs off to report to Batman.

"Grrrr." Robin takes a deep breath. 'Don't let Kid's antics get to you. He has to much fun getting into arguments.' Robin thought, trying to catch up with Kid.

"If you two are ready? I have a mission for you." Batman said as they both arrived. Not waiting for them to respond He continued. "There is a small tropical island in the northern Indian ocean that disappeared from satellite imaging a week ago. Here is an image before, and one after. As you can see it is gone. The League would like you to investigate, without drawing attention to yourselves." Batman emphasized the last part. "You will leave immediately. You can take the Batsub. Go." with that Batman took his leave

"I'm Driving!" Kid shouted.

"Do you even know how to drive a submarine?" Robin asked.

"It can't be that hard, you grab the steering wheel and press go right?" Kid elbowed Robin.

"it is a very expensive piece of equipment." Robin said.

Kid smiled at Robin, not his ordinary smile but a slightly awkward grin.

"what's that about?" Robin asked him trying not smile back.

"Nothin'." Kid stopped smiling at Robin. "So how do you drive a submarine?" Kid asked.

"First you hit the ignition, then you make sure all the systems are operational, then you activate the propulsion system." Robin explained.

"So you turn it on, then you make sure the lights are green, then you press go." Kid laughed.

"What ever." Robin rolled his eyes and couldn't help smiling. "Let's get going." Robin said as he climbed into the Batsub.

"Hey, I said I was driving." Kid complained as he climbed into the Batsub.

"Too late." Robin laughed as they left.

"Are we there yet?" Kid asked.

"Seriously? You are going to start that?" Robin asked annoyedly

"Noooo." Kid said laughing.

When they reached the Island it was a beautiful day. "Do you see anything so far that it is out of the normal?" Robin asked.

"No. Do you?" Kid asked.

"Let's go further then, remember be quiet." Robin said.

"Ok." Kid replied.

As they went further a man caught sight of them. "HEY what are you two doing here? where is the rest of your team?"

Before Kid could do anything Robin replied. "We came here to get some time away from the team."

The man approached coming close to them. "Then prove it." He said.

Robin grabbed Kid dipping and kissing him.

'Wow' Kid thought. He had never been kissed like that before it was amazing, he had never been dipped by someone either.

Robin ended the kiss still holding Kid. "Proof enough?" He asked.

"I guess, just stay away from the shore." The man said walking off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not posting recently been really busy school and work leave me with no time  
I tried to make this one more of a complete chapter this time.  
hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own any of the characters but I think they make a cute couple.**

Robin let go of Kid when the man walked away, letting him hit the ground.

"What was that?" Kid asked standing up.

"Cover." Robin said bluntly, walking towards the center of the island.

"Where are you going?" Kid asked. "He said stay away from the beach."

"Yes that is why we need to investigate the mountain." Robin said. "We have already been on the beach. We did not pick anything up there so we went inland. Right?" Robin said.

"Right. So you think he was trying to trick us?" Kid asked following Robin. Trying to keep the kiss out of his mind.

"Of course he was trying to trick us." Robin rolled his eyes. 'wow Kid was a Good kisser.' Robin shook his head back to reality. 'even if you could think like that, right now is not the time.' Kid had wandered up ahead. *CLICK* obviously Kid did not hear. Robin dashed forward to tackle him.

Robin, and Kid Flash hit the ground...

Robin waited, listening, still nothing happened. 'Would it be so wrong for Kid and I to be together?' Robin wondered to himself, as he lay with Kid Flash...

"What the hell was that?" Kid Flash yelled at robin flustered. He knew he was starting to feel things he did not want to feel... Not for Robin at least. "I knew I was good, but not that good. back for another go?" Kid Flash recovered.

"Oh, shut up. I thought I heard you trigger a trap." Robin replied. "Is it so bad for me to try to keep my team mate alive?" Robin added.

"Not bad at all." Kid Flash said as he smiled. "But I don't think there is any danger right now. do you mind letting me up?" Kid Flash asked.

"No, I don't mind." Robin said feeling a twinge of sadness, that Kid wasn't enjoying it as much as he was. Robin put his hands on either side of Kid Flash to lift himself up.

"Anytime now. Might I remind you, we have a mission to complete?" Kid Flash impatiently waited.

"I-I cant move my hands." Robin said muscles straining against the ground.

"What do you mean?" Kid Flash asked. trying to sit up but couldn't move his back.

"It's like they are glued in place." Robin responded frantically.

"So you mean I could do whatever I want to you?" Kid Flash smiled mischievously, running his hands down Robin's sides. "And you couldn't stop me?" Kid Flash laughed.

"No, my legs are still free." Sliding his knee up between Kid Flashes legs without touching the ground.

"You wouldn't." Kid Flash said nervously. Knowing if Robin moved his knee any further he would be able to feel it, or if robin looked down he would see it. "How are you planning to get us out?"

"Maybe later." Robin winked at Kid Flash. 'shit, why would you do that' Robin asked himself. "In my belt there is a solvent designed to remove glues and other adhesives. It is in the front left."

"Ok, finally a plan." Kid Flash reached towards the belt pocket, the back of his hand brushed against the front of Robins suit. wow robin was just as hard as he was. "sorry..." he said as he pulled his hand back to find the pocket. "Is this it?" Kid Flash asked Robin.

"Yes. now put it on my hands." Robin instructed relieved.

"Ok" Kid Flash smiled, applying the solvent to Robins hands.

Robin could feel the ground release his hands. he then put the solvent on Kid Flash's back, and helped him up. "Let's see what they are hiding." He said heading towards the base of the mountain, as he walked he held his cape a little bit closer to himself. He caught himself looking at Kid Flash's crotch. 'wow, look at him, is that because of me?' Robin asked himself. 'NO. Don't think like that, control your feelings, Robin' Robin thought continuing towards the mountain.

Kid Flash smiled as he noticed robin sneaking a peak. "What do you think they are hiding here?" He asked robin.

"No clue." Robin replied. "Whatever it is must be big or they wouldn't be going to such great lengths to hide..." He cut off as he noticed something on the side of the mountain. "What is that?" He pointed at a spot on the mountain that appeared to be shimmering.

"I don't know. But let's check it out." Kid Flash replied.

There were a few traps on the way there but Robin took care of those easily. "It seems a little too easy." He mentioned a short distance from the anomaly.

"Why would you think that?" Kid Flash asked.

When they were close to the site, they noticed that it was a hologram of the mountain hiding the entrance of a tunnel.

Robin inspected the entrance. It does not appear to be trapped. he took a step in...

When Robin said there where no traps Kid Flash also took a step in.

The cave floor collapsed under them.

Robin launched a grappling hook, which took hold at the top of the hole. He felt Kid Flash's arms wrap around his legs as Kid held on as tightly as he could. Robin could feel the heat of Kid's breath against the crotch of his suit. All Robin could think about was 'Why did Kid have to stop there?" he let out a small whimper. He felt himself getting harder, his mind straying to the other things Kid could be doing with his mouth down there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is so short. My computer is having saving problems so I don't want to lose this. Hope you like it, even with the length. I encourage anyone to message me with their thoughts, ideas, and requests.**

"Whrrrrr" Robin could hear the gears grinding but nothing happened. "SHIT" Robin yelled.

"What is it?' Wally asked he could feel something hard pressing against his face. He looked to see what it was. His face was a few inches further down then Robin's tool belt... 'Does Robin have a?... no he couldn't not with me here. what is he thinking about?' Kid Flash thought.

"Combined we are to heavy for the motor in my grappler." Robin said, cursing again. "We'll have to climb up."

"Ok," Kid Flash said, brought back to reality by the urgency in Robin's voice."Here, I will climb up first." He said as he made his way up Robin. 'I just wish I could be this close to Robin when we weren't in danger.'

"Ok, hurry up." Robin said nervous that Kid Flash had noticed his... 'WHAT?' Was all Robin could think as he felt something hard press against his body, and slowly slide up as Kid Flash climbed up.

'SHIT' Kid Flash realized Robin felt his... as he felt Robin tense. He then proceeded to climb a little bit faster.

As Kid Flash climbed Robin felt Kid's heart beat through his suit. "Ba-bum ba-bum" Robin whispered as Kid Flash got a hold of the rope.

After he grabbed the rope the climb went faster. When Kid Flash reached the top he started pulling Robin up.

Robin reached the top, they continued into the tunnel. "Soo, Kid after the mission do you want to." Robin paused. "Nevermind."

"What?" Kid Flash asked.

"Oh nothing." Robin replied.

"Come on. You gotta tell me." Kid Flash insisted.

"I said it was nothing. Let's stay focused on the mission." Robin replied defensively.


End file.
